


the old subway station || Dreamnotfound

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Angst, Back Scratches, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Dancing, Death, Denial of Feelings, Depressing, Depression, Dream sings, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minecraft, Morning Cuddles, Moving On, Mutual Pining, New York City, Panic Attacks, Recovery, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Sickness, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Therapy, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, angsty, depressive episodes, falling for a stranger, george comforts dream, he thought he was getting better, he tried, locket, mental health recovery, moving in, no beta we die like men, singing to calm down, twin flames, warm feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream has been recovering from depression and now its time to move out from his mom's house and face the world, he moves to new york city and meets a neighbor of his who makes him feel warm inside
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. new york city

**Author's Note:**

> tw// mentions of depression, rehab, panic attacks  
> i didn't proof read this so bare with me

Warm sunlight shone through his windows illuminating his bedroom as it hit every corner and spilled around the walls. 

Dream threw his legs over his bed exhaling, it felt like his throat was coated in a thick layer of ash and anxiety.

Dream had been struggling with his depression since he was in middle school, he's been in and out of therapy offices and in and out of rehab.

He had recently turned 21 and was still living with his mom, about six months ago his mom decided she couldn't have him being with her forever so she helped him find a new place to live, a gorgeous city apartment in new york city. And today was the day he was going to set out to a new place, a fresh start. 

He pushed himself off the bed standing in the same spot for a moment letting the warm sunlight coat his skin as he felt the warmth of the sun he closed his eyes knowing this was the last time he would be in this room or at least for a long time. 

He had packed the week before. he took another look around his room the presence of his childhood bedroom brought him comfort, he looked at his bed as he remembered the first time he had a girl over, they watched Netflix and laughed until sunrise, the memory flooded him as he remembered what it was like to be happy, the feeling of safety and that nothing could hurt you, he wanted it back. 

Tears flooded his eyes as he slowly blinked them away he felt the warmth of them trickle down his face and hit his neck. 

"Dream"

He heard his mother yell for him from the kitchen and he quickly whipped away any sign that he had been crying, took a deep breath, and braced himself knowing he was going to have to face life sooner or later.

He walked towards his doors but every step he took felt like he was carrying weights on his ankles.

He grabbed the door handle looking back at his bedroom one more time before he turned the handle and pulled his door open, slowly walking towards the kitchen to meet his mother.

He had gotten up at 7 am and his flight was at 9:45 am he had time but it was slipping away.

His mom shot him a warm smile as she handed him a cup of coffee.

He flashed an unconvincing smile back at her.

"you ready to start your journey in new york!!"

His mother's voice felt like home to him, her voice was laced with honey and you could always hear the smile in her voice.

He longed to be as happy as she was.

"I'm kind of nervous."

He was always truthful with her, knowing she'd understand him because well she had for years on end. she was always the one to hold him when he was having panic attacks and she was always the one who gave him days off school when he felt like his depression was in control of him. 

She walked over to his and rubbed his back

"You're going to do great, I'm always one call away."

She always knew what he wanted to hear, what he needed to hear. 

"Here, let me grab your bags and load the car."

She was always smiling and you could hear that she was in the blissful way she spoke. 

"I can get an Uber, you don't have to do this."

He was co-dependent on his mother and really wasn't ready to let her go. 

"I want to drive you, I want to watch you start your journey!!"

The reassurance in her voice brought a warm feeling of comfort over him.

As he finished his coffee he walked to the sink and placed it in, looking out the window about his sink for what will be the last time for a while.

Inhaling and slowly exhaling as he observed the lush green scenery that he never noticed the beauty of until he had to leave it. 

He felt his mothers' warm presence behind him as she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at the blonde.

He looked back and forced a smile, trying to make her worry less about him. 

His mothers' eyes found a clock and she looked back at the boy.

"you ready to start your new adventure."

There was a sparkle in her eyes that filled the blonde with comfort. 

"Ready as I'll ever be."

When he spoke his tone wobbled from happy to nervous.

The blonde slips on his shoes looking around his childhood home one more time letting a tear slip out as he admires it.

His mom called him over to the car, he pulled the front door closed and locked it. 

He took his time to walk to the car, he admired the scenery as he walked.

He pulled the passenger door open and slid into the car.

His mom looked at him and smiled again, he wishes he could smile as she could.

\----------

His mom parked the car at the airport and looked over at her son.

She unbuckled herself and pushed herself from the driver's seat, she walked to the trunk and pulled out his bags.

The blonde joined his mother at the back of the car, they stood silently for a moment just feeling the presence of each other. 

His mom grabs him and wraps him into a warm embrace, the boy felt as his mother cried on his shoulder.

Eventually, they pulled apart, and through her tears, she smiled at him.

"Call me when you get there, I love you dream. New York will treat you well."

His warm voices flooded dreams ears as he slowly started to cry. 

He had tried too hard to make this goodbye easy but the tears flowed from his face faster than he could stop them.

"I love you too, mom"

He gave her a broken smile before wrapping his hand around the suitcase handle.

She whipped his tears away and smiled at him.

"This is your legacy, you're going to be alright."

Her words were genuine.

"Thank you."

His voice was broken and nasally from crying, he turned towards the airport doors and slowly walked inside waving one last time before disappearing into the crowd of people.

His mother sighed and pulled herself back into the car before driving off.

\-----

Dream sat in his seat and inhaled before looking out the window of the plane just watching the cars drive, he pulled the buckle over his lap and slid it in.

The plane didn't depart for twenty minutes so he pulled out his phone and clicked to discord.

He pulled open the group chat of him Sapnap and Bad.

His childhood best friends whom he's known forever. 

He slowly typed

dream: hey guys I'm on the plane!! I hope new york is everything I imagined.

he forced emotion into his texts, his friends didn't know how bad he was struggling, they had seen his previous self-harm scars but he told them that he had gotten better, what a liar.

Sapnap: Have fun brother! call us when you arrive we wanna see your new apartment!!

BadBoyHalo: Yeah!!! have a safe flight!!

he missed when felt joy.

he used to talk with Bad and Sapnap on discord every day but when depression took over his life the void in his heart formed and he couldn't find the motivation to message them. 

He sighed and clicked his phone off.

\-----

He had been in the air for an hour meaning he was about halfway there.

He moved the napkin on his lap around, a flight attendant had given it to him with his free pretzels.

then he had an idea

He rummaged through his carry on before grabbing the pen he was looking for. 

He pulled down his tray table and placed the napkin down.

He wanted to write a list of things he was going to do when he got to New York because he knew his mother would be proud and at this point, he was living for his mother and for her only.

So he wrote his list on the napkin.

-See the empire state building

-Go ice skating

-ride the subway

-befriend his neighbors

-see a broadway show

-go to central park

-call his mom daily

he wrote the last one in bold because it was the most important thing

the list wasn't long but to him getting enough motivation to walk is hard.

\------

The plane had landed 20 minutes ago and he was stood in the cold air of new york city.

His uber showed up and he got in.

He looked out the window admiring the big buildings and bustling streets, this was where he lived now.

He sighed and landed his head against the window.

The airport was only 15 minutes from his apartment and the time seemed to flash by because before he knew it he had arrived.

He thanked the man and pulled his suitcase from the trunk.

He walked to the apartment complex and dragged himself over to the evaluator, he had gotten he key in advance because his mom knew that talking to people was hard for him sometimes.

He pulled his suitcase in and stood there for a moment waiting for the doors to close, before he was able to get the doors closed another person joined him.

He sighed and looked down at his feet trying not to make eye contact or engage.

"Hey!!"

Whoever was speaking had a British accent making the blonde believe he was also new to the city.

The man who spoke had a voice that made George feel the way he was around his mother, at home.

He pulled his head up making eye contact with a shorter, pale man.

He had brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"hello"

"Are you new here as well?"

The man had a bright voice that soothed dreams nerves.

"yeah"

"well hi, my name George I live in apartment 20!!"

"I'm dream...I think we're neighbors, I live in apartment 21."

His voice was laced with soot and ash, you could hear the nervousness.

"That's cool!! it's like we were meant to meet or something! Hey, you wanna grab pizza tomorrow, I know a really good place!!"

The man chuckled when he spoke. 

The sound of his laughter filled dreams ears he hadn't felt the way about someone laugh sense that girl he had over at the beginning of middle school before his depression took him over.

"maybe, I just got here so I might unpack that day."

Dream had tried to make his voice sound more welcoming but every word that excited his mouth sounded harsh and soot-covered. 

ding

"here's our floor!! Well, see you around Dream."

He waved as he walked away with a warm smile.

When George had made it to his apartment Dream stepped out from the elevator. 

Look at the hallway just taking in the fact that this was where he was living.

Most of his boxes had already arrived because his mother had sent them in advance.

He set down his suitcase and pulled out his phone, he clicked open the phone icon and click his mother's name.

The phone rang for a moment before her voice flooded his ears.

He felt at peace, she had been with him for his whole life.

"I made it!"

he forced some emotion into his voice because his mother worrying was the last thing he wanted.

He stayed on the phone with her for about an hour.

He placed his phone down and glanced out his window, it was about afternoon time.

He sighed and let warm tears pour from his face.

He felt displaced.

He was brought back into reality when a knock at his door flooded the apartment

knock, knock


	2. recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams neighbor comes over to say hello, they bond but even though he's been on the road to recovery something hold him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// selfharm, blood, panic attacks
> 
> okay so idk how many chapters this will be but I write when I get inspired which is usually from social media because they inspire me to work on this but kudos and comments will also motivate me bc idk if the people I write for enjoy the writing. also next chapter will be a sweet one don't worry.

Dream opens the door and he's presented with the short boy from next door.

"Hey! How's un-packing going??"

"uhh...I haven't gotten to really start."

Dream was usually closed off and wouldn't just talk to people like he did with George, but there was something special about him, something comforting and almost homely about the boy.

"Okay, so maybe we should get pizza later this week?"

He was a persistent and bold guy, dream found it admirable

"Yeah, sounds good maybe three days from now?"

"Okay!!! Thursday it is, bye Dream!!!"

Dream waved as he closed the door, he slowly put his back against the door and slid down finding himself on the floor

what was it about him? 

did he...like George??

that's impossible Dream hadn't liked anyone since the 6th grade, he's been closed off maybe he just hasn't had many friends...yeah that's it.

Dream pushed himself off the ground and dusted himself off

He found his vacuum and plugged it in, he touched every corner of the apartment.

Dream got the mop out and slowly pushed it around the ground feeling so exhausted

Dream just wanted to scream and cry he was so overwhelmed with this new city and wanted to be back home.

After Dream finished mopping he walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was greasy and flat, his eyes were puffy and bloodshot and he became hyper-aware of his trembling hands, his breath got caught in his throat and he couldn't breathe. 

Tears poured from his eyes as his vision blurred he was able to find the razor blade he had cut out of a pencil and before he could even realize what he was doing he put down the blade making a hard and direct line into his skin watching as the blood poured from his arms all over the blade and his hands.

he fell to the floor crying and curling up in a ball. 

\----

Eventually, dream woke up having little recollection of the night before he pushed himself from the cold tile as he stood he caught sight of his hands he brought his eyes to the long, deep cut on his arm.

fuck

he washed it off but it looked infected.

he could call his mom but what would she do, she's in Florida.

"SHIT"

At that moment dream had pushed the fact that he was in an apartment to the side he was far too stressed about an infection.

knock knock

fuck, fuck, fuck dreams mind ran at 100 mph 

He had to open the door.

He wrapped his lightly blood-stained hand around the door handle before pulling the door open.

He hesitated to make eye contact but he felt a light hand slowly and softly pulls his chin up to meet the eyes of non-other than george.

"dream. what the fuck"

He brought his eyes to the deep infected cut placed on Dream forearm 

He grabbed Dreams arm not letting him even get a word out.

George sat dream down on his couch before walking to his bathroom cabinet and grabbing skin sterilizing pads.

"This may sting"

George's voice was soft and flowed through Dreams ears like a melody.

The sterilizing pad came in contact with the cut making Dream flinch back.

Georges placed his free hand on the hand of the blonde

Dreams face turned a light pink shade which quickly faded when he put the sterilizing pad on his skin again causing him to flinch and hitch his breathing

"It's going to be alright Dream, just deep breaths."

Dreams heart fluttered.

Dream took a moment to try to process what he was feeling, at that moment he didn't feel as empty.

"let me grab one last thing."

George walked away returning shortly with an antiseptic ointment and a bandage.

He applied the ointment letting it dry a little before placing the bandage on his arm.

George sat next to the tall blonde

Dream had a feeling he knew what George was going to say

"Dream..."

as he spoke he placed his hand lightly on Dreams shoulder

"Why...?"

Dreams eyes swelled with tears before he finally spoke

"It's getting bad again."

Though Dream had given no other context to the brunette it seems like he knew exactly what Dream meant.

He pulled Dream into an embrace, he rested in the crook of Dreams neck.

Dream finally pulled off and just looked at George. Dreams eyes spoke the words Dream couldn't manage 

George suddenly realized that it was around midday he shot a glance at Dream 

"Get on your shoes."

Dream didn't question the brunette and walked back to his apartment grabbing his shoes and slipping them onto his feet. When he pulled the door open George was standing outside it and reached his hand to Dream.

Dream hesitated to take the older boy's hand.

"new york sidewalks are busy and I don't want you getting injured."

George's voice was smooth and settled like honey, he spoke in a comforting way which brought a feeling of safety.

Dream reached for George's hand and they locked hands tightly. 

\-------

George had brought him to some pizza place called patsys pizza place.

They were seated right next to the heater which made Dream feel safe.

Dream was scared to admit to George about his nervousness in ordering food but was finally able to manage 

"George...?"

There was a break in his voice when he spoke, Dreams speech was soot-covered.

"Yeah, what up."

The light silk voice of George was so beautiful compared to Dreams soot-covered, raspy voice.

"can you order for me...?"

George replied almost instantly but the nervousness in the slip second in which he had asked and when he received the answer was anxiety-filled

"yeah, of course."  
\------------  
They walked out of the pizza place at about 5 pm just in time to see the sunset

They were walking back to their apartments when George broke the silence

"Where have you been sleeping?"

The question was direct and spoke without hesitation

"uhm...the floor."

George's face looked disappointed in Dream 

"Do you want to sleep at mine for the night?"

Dream was taken back by the boldness but for some reason, his heart was pushing him to say yes.

"yes, thank you."

George shot him a blissful smile and Dream tried to send one back but he couldn't manage it  
\-----------  
They had gotten home at 7 pm and were exhausted because of the length of their walk.

They both entered Georges apartment and threw off their shoes before walking to Georges bedroom them both getting into the bed 

Dream didn't know how to feel he wanted to go home, he hadn't called his mother that day.

His breath caught in his throat and maybe when this happened he made a noise because Georges rolled to look at Dream who was propped up on his elbows.

"Hey what's wrong...?"

George's morning voice was raspy but welcoming almost like summer rain.

"I-i didn't call m-my mom"

Georges could hear the stress in his friend's voice because he sat up and scooted over to Dream, he placed his arm around his shoulder and pulled him in for a side hug.

"It's okay Dream, you can explain tomorrow she will understand."

Usually, Dream would be mad at that someone for making a comment on his mother like that but the tone of George's voice was blissful, Dream knew he meant no harm.

Minutes later Dream melted into the side hug without even realizing they had drifted to sleep in each other embrace.


	3. in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream wake up wrapped in each other's arms from the night before and have to talk about what it meant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a wholesome chapter so if you need a break from the triggering topics then I hope you enjoy this chapter!! thank you all so much for the kudos and all the reads!! Kudos and comments motivate me to make more for yall so here I am again w another chapter. I didn't proofread so if there's any mistakes squint and ignore them, also sorry for any spelling mistakes.

The sun sat in the sky being coated in ash gray clouds that prevented the sun from shining in the windows.

Dream blinked his eyes open as they adjusted to the semi-dark room only a little bit of light pouring through the window

He goes to get up and stretch his legs but his movement only makes George tighten his hug around Dream.

Dream let out a slight sigh before melting back into George's arms, he's never felt this much warmth and he doesn't know when he'll feel it again.

About half an hour later George releases his grip on Dream and yawns, stretching his arms upwards

"good morning."

his voice had light raspy undertones but you could still hear the smile when he spoke 

George turned to Dream 

"What do you want for breakfast??"

"uh I'm not really hungry, don't worry.

George was confused and felt something was wrong but tried to dismiss it because he trusted that Dream wouldn't lie to him.

Dream stood up and started walking for the door without saying anything.

"Where are you going??"

George had a coat of confusion and anxiety in his voice

Dream slowly turned his head back to make eye contact with the shorter guy.

"I can't just freeload off you, I have my own apartment."

George stood up 

"Can I help you unpack your things?"

Dream felt a slight bit of warmth in his stomach but brushed it off as if it was nothing

"Yeah that would be wonderful, thank you."

Dream walked over to his apartment the brunette boy following just behind him

Dream put the key in the lock and moved it around until he heard the lock make a click

He put his hands on the cold doorknob and pushed it open, since he hadn't set up his heater the cool air of his apartment hit him in the face

George shivered as he walked in and dream slipped off the sweater he had been wearing and handed it to George.

Dream had on a black long sleeve shirt under his sweater so he would've been fine with the cold air.

George slipped it on as it covered him, it was long seeing as the blonde was much taller than him.

Dream told George what was in each box and they started to work on his bedroom.

They were sitting on the floor reading the IKEA directions and attempting to put together a bed frame.

George would give Dream what he needed and Dream would construct it.

Eventually, they had finished it, a big white bed frame and they both lifted either side and moved it into place.

They stood back and looked at it, Dream lightly hit his hand against Georges back 

"We did it George, you, and me."

George took this as a smooth way to transition to what he was dying to ask.

"Hey, dream? can I ask you something?"

Dream looked down at the older boy

"Yeah, what's up??"

"Last night, we fell asleep and I felt well I felt like I was at peace and I felt like I was meant to be in your arms. Do you feel the same way?"

Dream didn't know what to do, He was scared of a relationship because then George had to deal with his depressive episodes and his self-harm. He didn't want George to have to deal with that

"George..."

"I'm sorry omg I knew it was stupid-"

George was interrupted by Dream whipping him into a warm embrace 

He pulled back

"George you deserve better than me..."

"Dream-"

"George please let me finish, I don't want you to deal with my depressive episodes or self-harm or when I feel insecure, that's too much to push on you."

"Dream, I'll wait for you. When you're ready to talk about being in a relationship you know where to find me."

There was no pain in the older boy's voice, he understood dream...he understood his mental health

"Maybe not ready for a full commitment but..."

George's eyes lit up just because the possibility of being with Dream 

"It wouldn't hurt if we ended up in each other's arms sometimes..."

Dream blushed as he spoke 

Georges pulled Dream in and just held him for a couple of minutes before letting go 

"Okay now let's put your clothes in the closet."

Dream agreed and grabbed his box of clothes grabbing his shirts and pulling them onto the hangers, he placed his other clothing in the dresser that was kept in his closet.

At about 1 pm they had finished Dreams bedroom.

He had a bed, two bedside tables, a closet, and a rug.

"My mattress should be here today"

Dream stated blankly as they walked out of his bedroom and into the living room

George didn't say anything because he was hoping dream would have to spend another night with him

Dream could almost understand what George wanted without even speaking

"You can sleep over here tonight just to repay you."

George felt warm inside, Dream knew what he wanted.

They sat down and opened up the couch package, they slowly flipped through the instructions while doing so Dream heard his phone ring from his back pocket.

"One minute George."

He stood up and walked to the bathroom he picked up the call and his moms voice flooded in

"Dream!! You're alright!"

"Yeah, sorry mom I got caught up."

"With what?"

She sounded excited 

"I met my neighbor and we've been hanging out."

"That's amazing sweetie!!"

She sounded proud of him.

"Okay mom I can call you tomorrow but I'm building my furniture right now."

"Okay, bye Dream!!"

"Bye mom"

He clicked the hang-up button and walked back to George

"Was it your mom?"

"Yeah, she was just checking in on me."

"I'm glad she does that."

George flashes a smile and him and he sat back down.

They finished up building the couch at 3 pm it was unreasonably hard but by that time Dreams mattress had arrived and was sitting on the living room floor

"I guess we should finish up the Bedroom"

"yeah"

George grabbed one end and Dream grabbed the other one

They backed it into Dreams bedroom and put it on the bed

"let me grab the sheets"

Dream walked out and came back with a box of sheets, pillows, blankets, and a duvet cover

For sheets George did one side of the bed and Dream did the other side

They laid down the blankets, duvet, and pillows.

George walked over to Dream and gave him a high five

"Okay let's finish up the living room and then we can get food we can work on the office, kitchen, and bathroom later."

"sounds good"

Dream was glad George cared about him  
\---------  
They had finished eating the food and were ready to work on the bathroom.

It would be easy because Dream just had to set some things down in there

Dream walked into the bathroom and pulled the mirror back which also was a medicine cabinet and placed melatonin, Advil, and some bandaids in it

He set his toothbrush and toothpaste on the sinks counter and laid out his bath mats

The bathroom was by far the easiest room for them to do.

They moved onto the office, the desk was much easier to build than the couch and bed frame

"Hey, dream?"

"what's up, George?"

"can we listen to some music while we work?"

"Yeah, give me a moment."

Dream riffled around in one of his decorative item boxes and pulled out a speaker he brought it back to his office and synced his phone up with it

He flipped through his Spotify before choosing 'Mr. Loverman' by Rick Mongomery 

Dream hummed along to the song in an angelic way making George stop what he was doing as look up as he admired dream.

Admiring the beautiful voice he had and how gorgeous he sounded

His voice sounded of silk when he hummed, George never wanted him to stop humming

Dream realized he had stopped what he was doing he stopped humming

"You alright, George."

"Oh- uh yeah sorry."

Dream let out a giggle

"What? what so funny"

"You're cute ya know."

Dream didn't even think he just spoke

George hid his blushing face and started to sort the cords again.

Instead of humming the song Dream started to sing it

"I'm Mr. Loverman  
And I miss my lover, man   
I'm Mr. Loverman   
Oh, and I miss my lover

I'm Mr. Loverman   
And I miss my lover, man  
I'm Mr. Loverman  
And I miss my lover"

As the song faded out he caught George looking at him with admiration  
\-------  
By the time Dreams office was done it was 8 pm they decided to put the rest of his decorations away before going to bed

They filled the kitchen with plates, pots, pans, spoons, fork, and other things

They put the books on spare shelves and bedside tables, set up lamps at his desk and bedside tables.

George offered to take the boxes out back to the recycling 

Dream pulled his phone out and told Sapnap and Bad about how he has been

They ate up every detail that Dream gave them

Suddenly he heard the door push open and watched George come in, he could tell George was sleepy

"let's go to bed, George"

George let out a wide grin as they flicked the lights off Dream told him he'd be there in a moment

Dream went around and closed all the windows and shutting off the lights.

He walked into his bedroom to find George waiting for him he slid into bed with him and they laid there holding each other

"Dream?"

Geroge spoke quietly

"can you sing me to sleep?"

"Yeah."

George had no idea he'd actually say yes but before he knew it the beautiful sound of Dreams voice flooded through his ears

He was singing Mr. Loverman to George

I'm headed straight for the floor  
The alcohol served its tour  
And it's headed straight for my skin  
Leaving me daft and dim"

Dream made sure to not sing to loudly 

"I've got this shake in my legs  
Shaking the thoughts from my head  
But who put these waves in the door?  
I crack and out I pour"

George nuzzled into the crook of Dreams next as he sang

"I'm Mr. Loverman  
And I miss my lover, man  
I'm Mr. Loverman  
Oh, and I miss my lover"

He sang in a lower voice than normal, it had a sleepy sound of it but god George found it attractive

"The ways in which you talk to me  
Have me wishin' I were gone  
The ways that you say my name  
Have me runnin' on and on"

His singing faded out as he drifted in and out of sleep holding the boy who made him feel at home.

He couldn't help but smile and he slowly passed out.

His first real smile in a long time.


	4. im ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets into a fight with George causing him to slip into a depressive episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw//depression, depressive episode, arguing, BIG DESCPRIONS OF SELF HARM,   
> SORRY TO PUSH YALL BACK ON THE SAD SHIT BUT I LOVE WRITING IT

They woke up holding each other a smile still plastered to Dream face

George slowly pushes him off 

Dreams smile wipes off his face as he props himself up with his elbows

"I can't do this."

"Do what, George?"

"This, us, you don't wanna date because of mental health but we up in each other's arms every night?? we're basically dating, you probably don't like me and are using me for comfort."

"George that's not what it is."

He grabbed Georges hand but George swatted him away 

"Get away from me, I regret ever talking to you."

"George where did this come from?"

"When I woke up in your arms and the night before you said you didn't want a relationship because of your depression...WE'RE DOING THINGS BOYFRIENDS DO!!! YOU JUST DONT WANNA MAKE IT OFFICIAL FOR SOME REASON."

Tears swelled in the older boy's eyes before he stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him. 

Dreams elbows dropped and he hit his bed.

Emptiness coated him.

he riffled through his bedside drawer pulling out a sharp pocket knife 

"This is all my fault..."

He thought out loud as he made deep and direct cuts into his skin. 

He kept slicing his arms watching the blood pour from them hoping it would numb the pain

"George was right..."

He spoke every time before he drug the sharp blade across his skin watching the blood pour from it. 

"Why did I fuck this all up..."

Another direct slice, this time longer.

The blood poured onto his bedsheets and his shirt but he didn't care, he just wanted the pain gone.

He finally let the tears he was holding back pour down his face

"Was I just making excuses?"

He drug a long deep cut again watching the blood bead up and pour out of his cut.

He had gotten George's number when he first arrived maybe he should call him and apologize.

He grabbed his phone, some of his cuts still leaking blood onto the bed he clicked on Georges contact and clicked the call button

It rang three times before a voice came through

"LEAVE ME ALONE"

and then the call ended.

His breathing hitched as he let tears pour out of him, throwing his phone to the opposite side of the bed. 

"I-i'm headed straight for the f-floor  
The alcohol served its t-t-tour  
And it's headed straight for my s-skin  
Leaving me daft and d-dim"

He sang to himself trying to bring comfort back 

He let out a large exhale before closing his eyes, what else could he do?

he slept almost 16 hours but did it matter, no one would care

He awoke at 6 am but what did it matter? Did anything even matter?

He lost everyone who cares except his mom

He grabbed his phone and dialed her, she was the only one left.

"Hey, Sweetie!!"

"i-its getting bad again."

He heard his moms pain even though she hadn't spoken

"what about the boy you told me about, can he help?"

She knew she had messed up when the only thing she received from her son was sobs

"I'm going to see you."

"no mom, I can work this out."

"if you don't in the next week I'm coming up there."

"Okay, goodbye."

he clicked off

He grabbed his knife and drug it against his skin leaving a long, deep mark.  
\----------  
Three days had passed, and dream hadn't left his bed.

He drank from plastic water bottles and never left his bed.

his arms were now covered in deep cuts, his bed, shirt, and arms were stained with blood.

He only got up to go pee but besides that, he would sleep a lot

Dream grabbed his knife and used it to draw a smiley face in his arm

"At least he's happy."

He kept cutting long deep lines into his arms he heard a door open it was 5 pm so he thought he was hearing stuff

he drug the knife along his skin humming Mr loverman 

His door suddenly opened making Dream move his attention to whoever was at the door 

George.

"Dream..."

Dream put his knife down the blood still running down his arms

His floor was scattered in plastic water bottles, his bed stained with blood, and his hair a greasy mess. 

"What...?"

Dream didn't wanna be hurt by George again

"Your mom got a hold of me, she called the owner and they gave her my number."

"she said you were in trouble."

Tears poured from both of them

"It's bad again."

Dream spoke through sobs 

George pulled Dream to his feet and pulled him into the warmest embrace

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've just accepted that you weren't ready yet..."

"It's okay it's not your fault."

"it is mine though"

he pushed his head into the crook of Dreams neck 

He pulled off of Dream and grabbed his hand, he used Dreams hand to slowly turn his arms showing off all the cuts that adorned his skin. 

"Oh, dear..."

"I'm sorry."

Dream spoke in sobs

"Hey, it's okay."

George rubbed Dreams back

"Let's get you all cleaned up."

He ran a warm bath for Dream

"I can wait outside if you want"

"I don't want you to leave again."

The way he spoke made George feel so sad

"Okay, I'll hold your hand the entire time."

George sat outside the tub and laced his hands with Dreams. 

Dream sat still in the bath just letting the water run over his body

"George...?

"what is it?"

"can u help me wash my hair?'

"of course."

He poured some shampoo onto his hands and rubbed it through Dream still kneeling outside the tub not wanting to see his friend naked

He used a cup to scoop water and rinse his hair off

He pushed some conditioner onto his hands and ran it through Dreams hair before pulling up more water and rinsing it out.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

"I think I can finish bathing by myself, please wait for me I don't wanna lose you."

"I'll wait for you."

He walked out of the bathroom leaving Dream to finish washing, he looked out onto the room before grabbing a bin and shoving old plastic water bottles into it

When he finished that he stripped Dreams bed sheets and remade his bed with the backup sheets from his storage closet

He heard his bathroom door open and he pulled his head to meet Dreams eyes.

"George they sting."

"That normal but let me use a sterilizing wipe just to finish cleaning it out."

He rubbed the cold wipe against dream's skin. 

"I ordered food for us."

'George..."

"What's up?"

"I'm ready."

George's eyes lit up as he looked up towards dream

Dream leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to George's forehead

"we're official??!!"

"only if you want."

"OF COURSE I WANT."

He pulled dream into a long hug when they pulled George pressed a soft kiss to Dreams lips.

"Now let's get you dressed before we eat."  
\------  
Dream stuffed his face full he hadn't even realized how hungry he was.

"It's 8 pm Dream I think we should go to bed."

"George..."

"I'm staying with you, don't worry."

He felt a warmth slowly creep inside him

They flicked off all the light before crawling into bed.

They fell asleep in a tight embrace

George was still wearing the sweater that Dream had given him.


	5. rockefeller center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream had George help him clean up and is back on the road to recovery after his recent depressive episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wholesome chapter for you guys because the last chapter was pretty heavy, this chapter will be shorter<3 I hope you enjoy and if you need please leave kudos and comments :D there's been so much support for this and it's really inspiring me to write more!!

Dream fluttered his eyes open.

He looked at the brunette cuddled up with him and nuzzled him 

He spent ten minutes enjoying the warmth the two boys shared before George opened his eyes and smiled at Dream.

"Goodmorning."

Georges morning voice was like a tropical rain

"Goodmorning"

They laid in each other's arms for a bit before George spoke

"I wanna bring you somewhere special today."

Dream smiled at the boy and pulled him into a warm embrace 

"I love you."

Dream hadn't even realized that was the first time he'd ever said that to George.

George's cheeks flushed a shade of light pink

"I love you too."

You could hear the smile in George's voice 

"Let's get ready!! I wanna spoil you today."

The older boy pushed himself up and walked to Dreams side of the bed and pulled him out of bed.

"Okay let me put on a new outfit."

"Okay."

George was impatient to go, he couldn't wait to show Dream the surprise

Dream walked out of his bedroom closing the door behind him and pulling George into an embrace before holding onto his hand and walking out with him

A rich shade of blue covered the sky and the sun shone onto the city.

Eventually, they neared where they were going so George walked faster being so excited to show Dream.

He pulled Dream over to the Rockefeller Center ice skating rink and smiled at him.

Dream pulled the shorter boy into a long hug 

"Thank you, Georgie."

\---  
Georges was already on the ice waiting for Dream

Dream cautiously placed his foot on the ice and almost slipped immediately, thankfully George was there to catch him.

George let out a giggle as Dream slowly stabilized himself on George.

"you never told me you could ice skate??"

"I used to when I was a kid and I still remember most of it,"

"Here Dream you can hold my hand if you feel to unstable you can grab around my waist."

Dream grasped tightly onto George's hand 

"Thank you."

George starts slowly skating watching as Dream grips onto George trying not to fall.

"You're so cute Dream."

He blushed and turned to the side trying to hide it 

"you are."

George slowly stopped and placed a kiss on Dreams forehead

"you ready to go a little faster?"

"yeah."

Georges started skating again feeling Dream grip his hand harder 

George squeezed Dreams hand three times to comfort him which seemed to work because the blonde's grip loosened.

Dream had been clinging to George for about half an hour before George came up with an idea

"Do you want to try without holding onto me?"

"I don't know I'm kinda nervous."

"don't worry I'll be right by you so if you tumble I'll catch you."

"Okay."

Dream slowly moved off Georges and found the wall, he slowly pushed himself from the wall and glided to the next part, George followed behind him

'You're doing great!!"

Dream pushed off the wall again but found himself back at it because he didn't want to get ahead of himself.

Suddenly he gripped George's hand 

"Hey what's wrong?"

George was confused because Dream had been skating really well

"Nothing just wanted to hold your hand."

a smile spread across George's face

"well today's been fun but I have another surprise just for you."

They walked off the rink, returned their skates and George grabbed his bag

\---

They entered central park and walked for a moment before George stopped and grabbed a blanket from his bag.

Him and Dream sat down, George pulled out food and set it down on the blanket

"i love you, George."

"I love you, Dream."

They talked for about an hour before packing up the picnic and heading home.  
\----  
By the time they got home it was 9 PM

They changed into comfortable clothing and slid into bed

"you're the best, today was amazing."

they pulled each other into an embrace and fell asleep to the sound of eachothers breathing


	6. please stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI OMG THANK YOU FOR OVER 100 READS THAT INSANE!!!!! this chapter is a little shorter but I wanted to provide more happy chapters <3

The sunlight poured into their bedroom, it lit everything up. The warm rays of sun brushed against Dreams face illuminating his freckles. 

Dream blinked his eyes open letting the light hit his emerald green eyes before looking down towards George and pulling him closer making George nuzzle into Dreams neck.

George's warm breath hit his neck sending a sense of comfort that he had found the love of his life. 

He held George in his arms for an hour before George woke up, he looked up to meet Dreams eyes and gave him a tired smile before pushing back into Dreams neck. 

Dream adored the boy, George's warm smile, soft hair, and just everything, George was perfect.

Dreams enjoyment of his boyfriends' warmth slowly dissolved as he started to fill with the feeling of guilt, George deserved better. His eyes let out soft tears that hit the pillow.

George could sense a change in emotions from the blonde and looked up at him to see his eyes drop light tears onto the pillow.

"Dream...?" His voice was raspy and quiet, he didn't want to be harsh because he could tell Dream was going through something

George moved from Dreams body and propped himself onto his elbows so he could see Dreams full face.

"What's wrong?" He spoke quietly and had a warmth to his voice that was indescribable 

"you deserve better, I drag you down and hold you back..." You could tell Dream was choking back tears when he spoke which shattered Georges heart into a million pieces

"Dream, I don't care if other people are better, they aren't you. I want you and I always will, I always have. The day we first met I had fallen for you, my heart felt tied to you. Dream, you're my soulmate." George's voice was genuine and sweet, Dream could tell he truly cared about him 

There was a silence where George felt like he had messed up but Dream spoke before George could think farther. 

"I love you, you're my reason. I'm here because of you because I don't want to leave you."

George sat up fully and pulled Dream into a warm heartfelt embrace, it was a tight and warm embrace. 

"Please don't leave me, Georgie."

"I won't, I promise you I won't. I'm never leaving."

George felt a tear drop onto his shoulder and pulled Dream in closer.

They finally pulled back and looked into each other eyes, George placed a soft kiss on Dream's lips and smiled at him before wiping the tears from Dreams face.

"Should I order us some food and we can stay in bed for the day?" George could tell Dream wasn't up for doing anything that day

Dream simply nodded at him

"what do you want?"

"uhh, pizza...?" Dream spoke softly 

"Okay sounds good it should be here in 30 minutes." George shot a warm smile towards Dream 

George sat staring at Dream for a moment, his beautiful grassy green eyes and his sun painted freckles, his soft hair, he was perfect.

"George?" 

"Yeah what's up?" George blinked himself back into reality 

"Can we cuddle?"

George nodded and laid down before pulling Dreams body towards him and settling into his chest.

"you're my world, Georgie."

"You're mine, Dream"

Dream pulled George in tighter, George felt like home to Dream. He had never had someone feel so perfect for him, he was finally somebody to someone. 

They both enjoyed the feeling of being close.

Eventually, a knock from the door filled the apartment and George looked into Dream's eyes in a way telling Dream to stay as he got the door.

George came back with pizza and Dream sat up, George put the box on the bed and crawled back in.

George settled into Dreams side, resting his head on his shoulder.

They opened the box and ate.

Though the two sat in silence a lot, the silence spoke words they couldn't. 

Even when not speaking so much was said.

When they finished eating George placed the pizza box on his bedside table and moved over to lay in between Dreams legs, he rested his head on Dreams chest and pulled the blankets over them.

Dream couldn't figure out what about George he loved so much but something about him intrigued him 

Dream pulled George closer and sighed.

George could tell he was worried, George always could.

"I love you, Dream."

Those four words changed Dreams disposition as a small smile tugged across his face 

"I love you so much." Dream assured before planting a kiss on George's forehead and settling back into his spot.

They had laid together for the entire day and drifted off together, George wasn't going to leave Dream.

They slept soundly and awoke at 12 pm

Dream had woken up with a cold spot where George was laying, Dream was worried before his eyes found a note and it read

Dream,

Off to grab you a little something I will be back very soon though, I'm not leaving you.

You seemed down yesterday so I'm getting you something to hopefully make you feel better.

Yours forever, George.

Dream felt a wave of relief hit him and flow down 

George hadn't lied to him because in around 10 minutes George pulled open the bedroom door 

He was holding a forget me not bouquet, beautiful blue flowers that George placed in a vase next to Dreams bed.

"They're forget me nots, they symbolize remembrance, protection, and luck."

The flowers were indescribable color and were purely beautiful 

George also placed a box of chocolates on Dreams lap and smiled at him

"George you're so amazing, I love you."

"I love you so much, Dream."

George crawled back into bed and placed a kiss on Dreams lips before settling down right beside him, Dream gave him a grateful smile and planted a kiss on his forehead.

He played with George's hair, George was home to him.


	7. anyone else but you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL THERE HAS BEEN SUCH AN OVERWHELMING AMOUNT OF SUPPORT THIS IS INSANE TYSM!!! another short one sorry

They awoke in each other's arms, George's head resting peacefully on Dreams chest. 

Dream reached down and played with George's hair, he twirled it and messed with it. George's hair was soft and a deep brown color, almost the same as his eyes. 

George awoke slowly, he moved around a bit before falling in a peaceful position and look towards Dreams eyes.

"Goodmorning, Georgie." A small smile displayed when he spoke

"Goodmorning." George's morning voice was like Florida rain, it was warm and raspy.

They laid there enjoying the warmth the other provided them with.

"George?" Dream was the one who broke the silence.

"mhm," George mumbled nuzzling into Dreams neck.

"We can just lay in bed all day." He stroked Georges hair when he spoke

"why not?" Georges tone sounded pouty but he knew that Dream was right

"Cmon, get up." He pulled George from his chest and helped him out of bed

"whyyyy?" 

"You'll see."

He pulled George into their living room, the room was illuminated with what little sunlight they had.

Dream went and set up his Bluetooth speaker, he synced his phone to the speaker and started to shuffle through his music library, he landed on 'Easy Street by Julie London' He clicked on the song and let the warm melody fill their living room. 

The lyrics started to play through the speaker

Easy street, I'd love to live on easy street  
Nobody works on easy street

It played in the back as Dream offered his hand to George who accepted it and Dream pulled him closer.

"I don't know how to dance, Dream." George had disappointment in his voice like he had somehow let his boyfriend down

"Don't worry, follow my lead." Dream gave George a reassuring smile

George did what he was told and followed the movement of Dream

"you're doing great, Georgie." his voice was soft and quiet 

Dream moved his hand down to George's waist and they got closer, they swayed and moved together. 

George rested his head on the shoulder of his boyfriend and they swayed, their movements synced as the music played

When opportunity comes knockin'  
You just keep on with your rockin'  
'Cause you know your fortune's made

Dream lightly hummed along to the music which filled George with a sense of warmth and he smiled against the blonde's neck. 

The music slowly faded out and then a new song came through the speakers

The song that followed Julie Londons Easy Street was 'Anyone Else But you' By The Moldy Peaches 

They loosened their movements to fit the music and pulled away slightly, still close but were now able to look into the eyes of each other.

the song flowed through their entire apartment

You're a part-time lover and a full-time friend  
The monkey on your back is the latest trend  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else  
But you

George smiled as the song went on.

Dream leaned forward and kissed George on the nose, Georges face flushed a light pink color. Dream smiled at him

"you're my everything, Georgie."

A tear dropped from George's eyes

"You're my everything, Dream."

They pulled each other into a tight hug before pulling apart and continuing to dance.

"Here I have an idea."

Dream walked over to his phone and looked through his music list looking at everything. He settled on 'Pierre by Ryn Weaver' he had chosen a more upbeat song. 

Dream walked back and they started to dance 

I danced in the desert, in the pouring rain  
Drank with the devil and forgot my name  
Woke with somebody when the morning came  
No one there to shame me for my youth  
'Cause I wouldn't be with you

They sang along as the beautiful melody filled their ears 

Dream would twirl George and pull him in just to place a soft kiss against his lips.

They danced for 3 hours before they flopped on their couch, out of breath.

George rested his head on Dreams shoulder.

"You hungry?" he looked towards George

"Yeah."

"Let's get ice cream!" Geroge agreed and they changed into different clothes. 

They held hands and walked their way down the street, they settled on an ice cream place that was right by their apartment.

George got vanilla and Dream settled on Chocolate.

They sat at a picnic table right outside and ate their icecream admiring the city streets and each other.

They could catch the other one staring a lot of the time. 

It was around 4 pm which left an odd timing for things but they didn't care.

After eating they walked down to Central Park and walked around they admired the lush trees and nature

Dream circled his thumb on the back of George's hand as they walked.

They walked around the park for an hour before sitting on a bench, George immediately laid his head on Dreams shoulder like he always did.

Dream untangled their hands and played with George's fingers, George found it cute when he'd do this and would just let his boyfriend mess with his hand.

Dream placed a soft kiss on top of George's hand.

They started the park, the gorgeous trees, and flowers that littered the ground. 

It was around 6 pm when they decided to start heading home, they watched the sun slowly dull out of the sky. The sun during winter set so much faster than they even realized.

By the time they had made it home, the sky was completely engulfed in darkness.

"I'm ordering us some pasta." Dream didn't ask he made a statement and typed in their order.

Their food arrived fairly quickly.

Dream and George opened their food and dug in, They had put the conjuring on which scared George a bit because he wasn't a horror fan, Dream was one.

Every time George got scared or jumped Dream would put his food down and pull George closer in an attempt to comfort him and it always worked. 

By the time they had finished their food, the movie was partway through.

The second halves of horror movies are usually scarier than the first half.

Dream cuddled George the whole time to prevent him from getting too scared. 

George felt safe when he was in the arms of Dream.

Eventually, the movie closed out and the credits rolled Dream clicked the tv off and held George for a moment more before getting up and grabbed George's hand.

They walked into their bedroom and cuddled up together.

At around 2 am George woke up having a hard time breathing and sobbing which immediately awoke Dream.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong George?" Dream placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder

"I-I had a n-nightmare, I t-thought u w-were gone." George sputtered out eventually

"I'd never leave you, I'm never going to, that will never happen, I'm yours, George." He pulled George close to him and rubbed his back.

After around half an hour George had calmed down and his eyelids grew heavy again, He soon drifted off in Dreams arms which gave Dream a warm feeling.

"Goodnight, baby." he pressed a light kiss to George's forehead and cuddled against him.


	8. the old subway station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream had a horrible nightmare which makes him lash out at George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// arguing, suicide, blood, death, nightmares, hitting
> 
> this is the final chapter, pls share opinions on it. this took me a while to write so I hope it's good, enjoy!!
> 
> I cried while writing this so...
> 
> and if u guys want a sequel to this then go ahead and tell me!! also bare w the spelling errors i wrote this at 1-2am

Dream had fallen asleep in the arms of his lover but still woke up in a cold sweat, he had another nightmare. 

He had dreamt of Georges, leaving him, leaving him for a better man.

"what the fuck." Dream spoke aimed at George which made George rub his eyes and stretch.

He tried to pull Dream in closer but Dream merely pushed the brunette away from him.

"what's wrong, dreamie?" George had concern and comfort in his voice

"don't fucking call me that." Dream had a hostile disposition

Dream had been so on edge recently that he wasn't able to tell the dream from reality, he wasn't able to pinpoint that George didn't leave him.

"you know what you did you whore." Dream continued on with the hostile tone

Dream stood up and looked out the window

"Dream please, wha-" He was cut off my Dream

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP YOU KNOW WHAT YOUVE DONE DONT LIE." Dream was screaming so loudly that George was convinced that they would get evicted 

"WHAT THE FUCK DREAM!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I KNOW I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT." George yelled back at Dream.

Dream was taken aback by George matching his hostility.

"OH COME ON. I KNOW YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH ANOTHER GUY, HES MORE HANDSOME AND STABLE AND YOU DONT LOVE ME." Dream yelled at George letting tears pour from his eyes

"DREAM I LOVE YOU IM NOT DATING ANYONE ELSE." 

"DONT EVEN FUCKING LIE." George went to speak but was interrupted by Dreams hand hitting Georges face, Dream had slapped George across the face leaving a red mark.

tears poured down George's cheek and he stood up and ran back to his apartment.

Dream realized what he had done, he looked down at his hands

"George wait-"

It had been too late George didn't want to talk to Dream.

Dream slumped down to the floor

"I'm a fucking monster," he whispered to himself as tears poured down his face.

Dream stood up after ten minutes and put on a white button-up shirt and fancy black pants.

He grabbed the note and put it on his bed, he snatched a sweatshirt, a note, and some roses.

Finally, he slid the blade into his pocket and he walked out of his apartment.

Tears silently ran down his face as he walked down the sidewalk. Eventually, he arrived where he wanted to be.

He walked into the old subway station and sat on the bench.

It had been abandoned for over thirty years now.

He sighed and let the tears pour from his eyes.

"I just want George to be happy and I know how I can make that happen." He spoke to himself before dragging the blade deep against his wrists.

"I love you, Georgie. It's red roses today."

Red roses symbolize love and romance

As dream spoke his final words, his body then lay lifeless on the bench. Bloodstained shirt and roses in hand.

\------

George was sat at his apartment, he knew Dream was on edge and that George yelling back made it worse.

George knew had to fix this, he loved dream, he needed dream he couldn’t lose him. George burst into the living room door and called out Dreams name yet there was no response, he ran into dreams room to find a note on the bed with a red rose placed on top of it

-I tried to get better, for me, for you but I’ve pushed too much pain onto you. Why go on when I cause nothing but pain? George, I love you and I always will you’ll own my heart for forever. I will miss your warm embrace, light kisses, the falling asleep wrapped together. You’re soft hair and warm eyes, your welcoming voice that sounds like warm summer rain. I won’t forget our first date to the ice rink at Rockefeller center, you could ice-skate so well and you’d hold me up to make sure I didn’t fall. I won’t forget all the times we sat in silence just appreciating the presence of one another or when we’d watch horror movies and you’d cling onto the side of me but I’d never let you go because I wanted to keep you safe and happy. And I still do and that’s why I'm doing this. Don't get held back because of me. If you ever miss me there’s a box in my closet, open it. I love you so much and that why I have to let go. I love you forever and I’ll miss you.

Always yours, Dream.

Tears slipped down George's face as his breathing got heavier and he fumbled for his phone before pulling it out and dialing 911.

He explained what happened and the police said they’d lookout for the man, George described Dream in extreme perfect detail in hopes he would find his lover once again. 

George paced the apartment, his breathing heavy and painful. 

His phone started buzzing and George grabbed it off the table and picked it up, the voice from the police poured through the line.

“We found a man who seems to match the description you gave us.” Their voices had a sad undertone but George didn’t notice

“He’s safe?!” Georges excitement and happiness was audible but was quickly shot down upon hearing the police speak again

“We found him at the old subway station, he was sitting on one of the benches, his wrists were slit and it had been too late. The blade laid his hand and the blood had poured all over his shirt. He was holding a couple of red roses with a note attached to them.”  
George's heart dropped to his stomach, his body filled with pain as tears poured from his brown, doe-like eyes.

“W-what did t-t-the note s-say?” George spoke through stuttered teary gasps 

“It said “we’ll meet again, my love” and on the back of the note it says “Red roses a symbol of love and romance.” Even the voices from the police were soft-spoken and pain-filled

“He's g-gone…?” George finally spit his words out and walked back into his couch before sitting

“Sadly so, can we have your address we need to discuss what to do?”

“Uh y-yeah.” George read his address to the police and was greeted by them at his door seven minutes later. 

They walked in and sat down at the dining table, George joined them as his tears poured down onto the table. 

They discoed the funeral and what to do, George was barely communicating with them and hung his head letting his tears pour down to the table.

“We sent him with the paramedic before we came here so he’s in good hands, he will rest easy.”

George nodded. He knew that Dream would rest easy, he just didn’t want it to be the truth. 

He didn’t want to face the music, the pain was unbearable.

The police left soon after and left the phone number of the morgue to create funeral plans, he never planned to call them.

George crawled back into bed, the note he been shoved in his pocket.

He pulled out the semi soggy note and pulled it to his chest, this is all he had left of the love of his life. 

He was gone too soon, it wasn’t his time.

George spent the rest of the day crying.

He drifted off around 3 am and awoke the next day at 12 pm to a call from Dreams mother. He grabbed his phone and accepted the call

“Hey, George.”

She sounded like Dream, everyone did to him.

“H-hey.”

“How's Dream, he hasn’t been picking up my calls?” Dreams mother had a hint of concern in her voice 

George let tears pour from his eyes and his breath hitched, Dream mother could tell something was wrong.

“Hey what’s wrong?”

“He, he, he, he's….gone.” the word lingered in the air and it held a heavy feeling. The silence was deafening and it was hard to breathe. The phone picked up the light sobs coming from Dreams mother 

“When is his funeral?” She managed to speak through her sobs

“I thought I’d not plan one, I don't think I can bear the pain.” George had gotten his stuttering and sobs under control to try to pose a front that everything would be alright, it wouldn’t.

“I-i understand that you loved him as much as I did. I think I need time to process this.”

“That’s fine, goodbye.”

“goodbye.”

George hung up and broke down into tears, his eyes stung from the act of holding them back but when he finally realized it all it was like a blessing.

He spent the entire day curled up crying again, his head was pounding and his throat was burning. He was in so much pain. He wanted the love of his life back.

His eyes caught on the beautiful blue flowers, forget me nots.

“I won’t forget you dream…” he whispered it out like Dream could hear him.

Nighttime was the scariest for George, the howling winds, the cold room, and the empty bed.

The apartment wasn’t the same, it was cold and empty.

George was left with his thoughts at night, it never went well. He would cry and pull his hair out just wanting to feel the warm touch of his lover again. 

It hurt, it hurt so much.

He awoke the third day at 10 am, the apartment was still cold and the air hung low and heavy. 

George missed the feeling of waking up next to his lover, his arms tied around George's waist pulling him close.

He knew he couldn’t lay in bed forever, he wanted to though, he really did.

He pushed himself up and wiped off the tears from his face, breathing deeply he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

He went to wash his face and was caught with the sight of two toothbrushes, a blue one that belonged to George and a green one that had belonged to Dream.

His eyes swelled with tears which he wiped away and walked swiftly from the bathroom.

He didn’t need to do that anyway.

He grabbed a pair of jeans and threw them on, he searched through his clothes and found himself touching the warm sweater dream had given him.

It was soft and warm like Dream, it still hung with the scent of him making George immediately slip it on. 

Wearing the sweat made George feel like he was in the arms of Dream again.

He grabbed his boots and slipped them on, grabbing his phone and keys he walked out the door.

The cold air nipped at his nose as he exited the building.

He navigated quickly through the crowds and made his way to Patsys, where they had their first date.

Dream wasn’t with him but George wanted so desperately to feel like he was, he visited everywhere they had gone together, he went to the ice cream place, Central Park, the pizza place.

George had gone to all the places to reminisce on the loss of his lover but it didn’t feel the same.

He found himself wandering the streets in search of something to remind him of Dream, he found himself at an old subway station. 

Pain shot down George like electricity, filling him with agony. 

George didn’t know why but he found himself slowly deciding the stairs to the bottom, he was gripping the rail to keep himself stable and slowly placing one foot down and then the other. 

Eventually, his boot hit the concrete floor, he looked up with tears pouring from his eyes.

He walked through the old, cold, and echoey station.

He found a bench and sat on it, his eyes catching on something red.

The roses.

The roses the police had described to him, the roses with the note from dream.

Under the roses was a sweatshirt with a small note placed on it

“You’re my everything.”

That was all it said, it was in Dreams neat handwriting.

Tears spilled from his eyes as he bawled his eyes out letting audibly sobs spill from his mouth. 

George let himself loose and cried for three hours before the light at the top of the station's entrance faded to darkness.

He couldn’t just sleep here so he pushed himself up and grabbed the things Dream had left, he was gone so soon.

George drug his feet the whole way home, tears still pouring down his cheeks.

He finally arrived and threw off his sweater and put the sweatshirt on.

It smelled like dream.

He pulled himself into bed and grabbed a pillow, he couldn’t be with dream but he could pretend like he could be. 

——two-week time skip——

George had recently signed up for therapy and had been going three times a week, he was getting better at moving around and getting up, when the forget me nots started to wilt he would replace them. 

Dream had passed two whole weeks ago and George still missed him with every bone in his body. 

George spent less time crying but that didn’t mean he missed Dream any less.

He wanted to stay strong and live a life Dream would’ve wanted. 

George finally mustered up enough courage to get the box dream had told him about that was in the closet, he pulled the box out and placed it on the bed. George sat down and took a breath in to prepare himself, he pulled the top from the box.

Inside was a locket. 

A heart-shaped locket and inside were two photos of him and Dream, one on their first date and another one at Central Park.

Tears flowed down his face, he clicked it shut and pulled the locket around his neck, he clipped it on and let it fall into place.

It reseted near his heart, where dream was. 

He let out a light smile through his tears. Dream was looking down upon him.

Another thing laid in the box, a smaller box that looked to hold jewelry.

He pulled it up and opened it to reveal a ring with a forget me not sealed in with resin.

It was George's ring size, Dream knew him perfectly.

If only he had known dream as perfectly.

George admired the ring through his blurry tear-filled eyes.

George shut his eyes and recalled the memories the two lovers had shared, the dancing, the skating, the dates, all of it.

He would cherish those memories forever and always.

A whisper escaped George's lips “you’re my everything, Dream.”

And Dream was his everything, it didn’t matter if Dream was dead or sitting right next to him, he was George's everything.


	9. final end note

so i just wanted to end this by saying i love you, youre amazing, youre worth it, theres a big beautiful life ahead of you full of possibilities, one day you'll wake up and you'll be so happy, you'll be where u want to be and life will work out. If youre in a rough place please dont be afraid to reach out if u need you can dm me on twt i will reply to ppl w my @ if requested. Im here for you, everything will be okay, i love you and please stay safe.


End file.
